


Dealing With Jealousy

by MadameBeedles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBeedles/pseuds/MadameBeedles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it wasn't really Dean's fault, he just had a problem dealing with jealousy. It was that stupid waitress. He unlocked the door and opened it, avoiding his brother's gaze. "Sam? What's wrong?" -Here's a short little fluff fic!- (Rated T for mild swearing at end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing With Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello pets! Madame here with another Wincest fic! But this is just a short little fluff fic, so nothing naughty. ;D Also, like most of my Wincest, the boys are already involved in each other. So, don't like? Don't read. Right then!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the boys, sadly. (Otherwise, Wincest would be cannon ;D)

The ride back from the diner was quiet. Almost too quiet, apart from the rumble of Baby's engine, and involved a few too many harsh glares directed toward Dean. As they pulled into the motel's parking lot Sam flung the car door open and jumped out before the car had completely stopped moving, causing Dean to yell a 'Dude seriously?' in his brother's direction. Sam slid the cardkey into the door and flung the door open, stomping his way in as he headed for the bathroom. Right after locking the door, he heard Dean come into their motel room, closing and locking the door before dropping their duffels to the floor. Sam sighed and slid down the door, he knew he couldn't hide-out in the bathroom for long, especially since he heard his brother walk up to the door. "Sam, open the door." It sounded more like an imploration than an order and Sam could hear the confusion in Dean's voice, he sighed rising up onto his feet.

He knew it wasn't really Dean's fault, he just had a problem dealing with jealousy. It was that stupid waitress. He unlocked the door and opened it, avoiding his brother's gaze. "Sam? What's wrong?" Sam pushed past him to sit on the edge of the bed. Dean spinned around on his heel and threw his hands up, moving closer to the bed. "Sammy, you gotta talk to me. I have no clue what's happening with you right now." Sam took a deep breath and finally looked up at Dean. "I know." He huffed, shifting uncomfortably as Dean stepped closer and sat down next to him. Dean waited for Sam to start talking and started to rub circles on the back of Sam's shoulder, something that always calmed him down. "It was the waitress." Sam whispered, finally speaking after a couple minutes of silence. Dean swallowed and sat for a moment, not sure what to say. Sam began to shake his head.

"Forget it, I-" He was cut off by Dean pulling him into his arms and laughing into Sam's hair. "Oh Sammy. That's what this is about?" Sam slumped into Dean like a child and slowly nodded his head against his older brother's shoulder. Dean pulled Sam's face up to his, the tips of their noses touching, and Dean stares into the two amazing, little, hazel orbs that are the emotion-projectors of his entire world. Sam smiles at the favorite tradition. It's always been how Dean made sure he had Sam's full attention before giving him that breathtaking kiss that told Sam that Dean loved him. No words needed. The kiss lasts for what feels like forever but Sam doesn't care. He just melts into Dean, the last of his jealousy melting with it. When they pull apart Dean brushes the hair from Sam's face. "Are you ok now? You know I love you Sammy." Sam smiled and layed his head down in Dean's lap. "Yeah, I'm ok." He closed his eyes and breathed in Dean's liquor and leather smell. "I love you too, jerk." He heard Dean laugh and whisper, "Bitch."

Yes. Sam was definitely ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the short little fluff fic my darlings! Until next time, yes?
> 
> X~Madame~


End file.
